Do!Do!Journey
|song= Do!Do!Journey |image= Do!Do!Journey.png |imgsize= 200px |performer=Yaseiji |attribute= |available= From 2nd June 2017 until 5th June 2017 }} Video Song = Lyrics |-| Short Ver. = - Kanji = - English = }} |-| Full Ver. = - Kanji = Madarao Tatsumi, Kusakabe Torahiko, Ban Jumonji, Kururugi Satsuki, Lucas Do! Do! Journey Obey our desires Start on Journey Would you go out with me? Far&Away Far&Wide じっとしていらんない 夢を掲げて Round the World 今すぐ... Pop Out 大地をほら蹴って Stepping’ Now どこまでも行こう はじめての世界めざして Roar Loud 百獣の王より Strong Willed 気分はタフさ 傷さえもちょっとした勲章で 「落ち着け」なんて たしなめられても 持ち合わせてないんだリミッター Glory! Growing! Oh Yeah! 殴られたいぜ 感動でハートを そんな旅は Hey! トライは Hey! Hooooow?!! どうだい Let’s Go Ahead "地球は青かった"誰かの発見を 超える冒険しよう We’ll Get it キミと一緒だったら 何でも出来そうだよ Sixth Sense 野生のカンってやつ？ Good Taste こんなうずく 見せたいくらい Far&Away Far&Wide 誘わずにいらんない 呼吸(いき)を合わせて Round the World 約束... Hop Out 草原を泳いで Skippin’ Now 海飛び超え 日時計の針も忘れて Wind Blows 風はどこでだって Stop Weepin’ 吹いてるから 涙もさ乾くんだ すぐに つまさきの泥 気にするとことか 女のコらしくでいいけど Fabulous! Marvelous! Oh yeah! 叱っちゃうぜ へこみがちなハートは だって旅を Hey! トライを Hey! Woooow!!!!! もっと Let’s Go Ahead 俺らは青くても だから無限なんだ 未完成は牙 だいじょうぶ！ We’ll Get it キミと一緒だったら 休まず勇気わくよ Sixth Sense 野生児のカンってやつ？ Good Taste したい、させて、信じるままに Let’s Go Ahead "地球は青かった"誰かの発見を 超える冒険しよう We’ll Get it キミと一緒だったら むっちゃさえ叶いそうだよ Sixth Sense 野生のカンってやつ？ Good Taste こんなつずく 見せたいくらい したい、しよう、信じ合うふたりで Far&Away Far&Wide じっとしていらんない 夢を掲げて Round the World キミとだけ！！ - English = Madarao Tatsumi, Kusakabe Torahiko, Ban Jumonji, Kururugi Satsuki, Lucas Do! Do! Journey Obey our desires Start on Journey Would you go out with me? Far&Away Far&Wide I can’t stand still Carry your dream Round the World right now… Pop Out Come on, kick the earth Stepping’ Now Let’s go anywhere Let’s aim for the world for the first time Roar Loud Our feelings are tougher Strong Willed Than the king of the beasts Injuries are just a small decoration. Even if you reprimand me to be quiet You can’t keep me still Limiter Glory! Growin! Oh Yeah! I want to hit your heart with emotions With such journey Hey! With such try Hey! Hooooow?! What do you think? Let’s Go Ahead Let’s start an adventure to surpass someone’s discovery that “The earth was blue” We’ll Get it, I can do anything if I’m with you. Sixth Sense Is this the instinct of an animal? Good Taste To the point that I want you to feel this throbbing. Far&Away Far&Wide You don’t need an invitation. Let’s match our breathing Round the World and Promise… Hop Out Swim through the grasslands Skippin’ Now Fly over the ocean Forget the needles of the Sundial Wind Blows Even the wind Stop Weepin’ Blows anywhere So even your tears will dry out immediately Don’t worry about the mud on your toes Well, you can be girly too Fabulous! Marvelous! Oh yeah! I’ll scold your depressed heart Because this trip Hey! This try Hey! Wooooow!!! Even more Let’s Go ahead Even if we were blue, the possibilities are unlimited. Incompleteness is just a Tusk, so it’s fine! We’ll get it If I’m together with you I can’t rest, my courage keeps boiling, Sixth Sense Is this the instinct of an animal? Good Taste I want to do it, let me do it, believe in me. Let’s Go Ahead Let’s start an adventure to surpass someone’s discovery that “The earth was blue” We’ll Get it If I’m with you, anything is possible Sixth Sense Is this the instinct of an animal? Good Taste To the point that I want you to feel this throbbing. I want to do it, let’s do it, let’s believe in each other. Far&Away Far&Wide I can’t stand still Carry your dream Round the World with you only!! }} Score reward Easy= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|3 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|218 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 100 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 100 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|5 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|312 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|7 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|430 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 10,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|9 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|605 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 35,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 35,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Category:Daily Song Category:Songs Category:Yaseiji Category:Tatsumi Madarao Category:Ban Jumonji Category:Lucas Category:Torahiko Kusakabe Category:Satsuki Kururugi